


Sleepy Teasing

by Tailsdoll123



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, prompt, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailsdoll123/pseuds/Tailsdoll123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You fell asleep in class how many objects can I balance on your head before you wake up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp

“-and that’s all for today, make sure to do your homework over the weekend everyone,” the teacher announced while packing away his items for the day.

The class let out a relieved sigh, excited for the weekend they had been waiting for. Friday was always the day everyone felt restless because it marked the end of the week and signified the two upcoming days of freedom.

Unless you had a lot of homework, then it was just another work day.

After placing the full stop down at the end of his notes, Mahiru Shirota began putting away his notebook in an orderly fashion as the class began to trek out.

“Mahiru~! You’re still coming to the burger joint tomorrow right?” His best friend, Sakuya, questioned him as he pulled Mahiru into a one-armed hug.

“Of course I did promise after all, though you’d better let me know in advance if the student council president decides to show up...again,” Mahiru replied, both Sakuya and his face screwing up at the mention of the melancholy black haired person.

“If he does, I’ll let you know,” Sakuya assured him before grinning, “but then again he’ll probably only show up if his brother is there.”

‘Great, Tsubaki is more likely to show up then,’ Mahiru thought to himself, making a note to bring extra money.

“Well I’m off anyway, I have some stuff to do for the council anyway, don’t too long here,” the green haired boy said before heading to the door, making sure to stick his tongue out at the purple haired student still in the classroom.

“Honestly Shirota, I still cannot see why you hang around him,” Misono Alicein, Mahiru’s other best friend, drawled. He came to a stop next to Mahiru, balancing his slightly heavy bag. Mahiru made a gesture to take the bag but Misono stepped away with a blush and pout.

“I can handle it.”

“Okay, alright. And Sakuya’s my friend just as much as you Misono, I still can’t see why you two can’t get along,” Mahiru chuckled at Misono’s scowl, finally gathering his items.

“He’s an annoyance,” the young Alicein said, leading the way out the class to the busy hallways. He slightly curled himself closer to Mahiru all the while keeping a confident aura around him.

“He’s just teasing you,” Mahiru replied, moving to the side to let the seniors through.

Misono muttered some unsavoury words while Mahiru just rolled his eyes.

“Ah, Big brother Mahiru and Shorty,” another voice spoke up, startling the second years. Turning around, Mahiru sent a smile at his junior, Tetsu Sendagaya, who towered over the majority of the people in the hallway.

Misono flushed in outrage, shaking a fist at the blonde. “I told you not to call me that Sendagaya!”

“I can’t help it, you told me not to call you by your name at school” was the blonde’s response.

Misono spluttered at that while Mahiru shook his head. It seemed even after two months of going out, Misono was still too shy to let the school know.

Tetsu himself didn’t seem to mind though by the fact he decided to come to the second year hallway meant he was probably hoping to hang around Misono.

“You guys should go ahead,” he told them, “I still have things I need to do before going home.”

Misono sent him a blank look, “you’re going to go see that stupid cat, right?”

Mahiru blushed in response but didn’t deny it.

“Shirota you could do so much better then hanging around that lazy senpai, all he’s good for is freeloading.”

“Kuro can do things; he just needs prompting....a lot.” Mahiru argued but at his friend’s disbelief look he just gave up.

“Well whatever, just don’t bother calling later!” Misono replied, his face heating up.

“I promise I will,” Mahiru called out, heading to the third year hallway while catching sight of Tetsu trying to calm a frantic Misono.

* * *

 

The third year hallway wasn’t as busy as the second year hallway had but then again the majority of students wouldn’t want to hang around seen as most of the third year students were weirdoes.

And that was putting it nicely.

Having learnt his lesson last time he walked down the hallway, Mahiru made sure to be discreet as possible less any of his senpais spot him and try to force him to partake in their activates.

Knowing that Tsubaki and his gang were in the student council meeting, he was spared from getting harassed by that lot but there was still the others to worry about.

Like Misono’s older brother, Mikuni, whom liked to drag Mahiru off to harass his friend JeJe while trying to discreetly (key word being trying) get info on Tetsu (whom both he and his father were against as they wanted to keep their little Misono to themselves).

Then there was Tsurugi Kamiya and his group whom Mahiru wouldn’t have had to deal with if he didn’t know Mikuni –again just knowing the guy has brought all sorts of trouble in Mahiru’s direction. The black haired senior kept trying to scam money out of Mahiru when he could get the chance.

However ever since Tsurugi met Kuro’s sister, he seemed to lay off....a little, if not much really.

Luckily neither of them seemed to be around and God forbid both of them be around at the same time....well it seemed luck was smiling down on him today.

Finally in front of Kuro’s classroom door, which happened to be shut, Mahiru took a moment to look around but nobody was around at this point.

As he reached out to open the door, he swore he heard something on the other side but dismissed it and entered the room.

Only to find himself caught up in a hug.

“Well well if it isn’t little Mahiru, wondering back down here once again~” the person currently hugging him, Hyde, snorted while pulling Mahiru closer to him.

“Hyde let go,” Mahiru struggled, trying to get away from his senpai’s grip.

Hyde pouted in response before smirking, turning in the direction of the back of the classroom. “You came just in time, I was about to draw on brother’s face.”

At the back of the classroom, fast asleep, was Kuro whom didn’t seem to be waking up anytime soon. On his desk were random assortments of items but the colourful markers stood out.

Mahiru groaned, giving up on getting out the blonde’s hold. “Seriously he fell asleep again? I thought Lily was supposed to make sure he didn’t!”

Hyde shrugged his shoulders, “it wasn’t like brother would wake up for anything anyway.”

About to try and get Hyde off him again, he felt the blonde’s grip suddenly disappear before he heard a loud crash. Turning to the source, he took note of Hyde lying against the wall near the teacher’s desk, slowly rubbing his head.

“Shitty rat! The hell you doing hanging around here?” Licht Todoroki demanded a scowl on his face as he stood where Hyde used to be.

“Ack Licht-tan is so mean! Did you come here to see me~?” Hyde whined before a teasing smirk curled onto his face.

“No,” Licht shot him down, “You’re supposed to be down at drama room.”

“Again, did you come to get me then?” Hyde asked while standing up.

“No,” again he was shot down, “as if I would come to get a stupid demon! Crantz made me come! So get your stupid ass down there!”

To affirm his words he proceeded to literally kick Hyde out the room.

Licht spared a glance at Mahiru, who simply sighed, before storming out after Hyde.

Alone in the room with Kuro, whom surprisingly slept through that, Mahiru shook his head before making his way to his blue haired friend.

He stared down at the slumbering senior and couldn’t help but smile. Kuro always seemed more relax when he was asleep while when he’s awake he’s more on guard.

It was sad to see him like that.

About to shake the boy awake, Mahiru’s eyes strayed over to the items on the desk and silly idea entered his head. It wasn’t something he would normally do but perhaps he had been hanging around Sakuya too much.

Reaching out and grasping the nearest item, which happened to be Kuro’s notebook (a quick skim showed lazy doodles), Mahiru slowly placed the item on top of Kuro’s head and held his breath.

The notebook stayed where it was and Kuro didn’t seem to be waking up from it.

Picking up the next item, which was a pencil case, he placed that on top of the notebook before adding the markers Hyde had been planning to use. He didn’t know how long he had been doing it but it go to the point where Kuro was balancing his notebook, his pencil case, markers, a stapler, a few rubbers and some sticky notes.

About to place a sharpener onto the pile, Mahiru jumped when he noticed a pair of sleepy red eyes gazing at him.

“K-Kuro! How long have you been awake?” Mahiru stuttered, quickly hiding the sharpener behind his back.

“Since you put the notebook on me,” Kuro yawned out, sitting up which caused the items to drop off him.

“That long,” gaped Mahiru, “why didn’t you say anything?!”

“You looked happy,” he mumbled in reply which caused Mahiru to blush. Seeing Mahiru trying to hide his blushing face, Kuro couldn’t help but let a small (barely there) smile curl onto his face.

He reached out and placed his hands on Mahiru’s cheeks, causing the brown haired boy to send a confused look at Kuro, before pulling him down.

The next thing Mahiru felt was Kuro’s lips against his, which shocked Mahiru as he was the one who usually initiated the kiss but not wanting to waste this opportunity he kissed back enthusiastically.

Pulling away after a few minutes, Mahiru was left panting while Kuro didn’t seem phased in the slightest.

“Jerk, you’re lucky I came to get you,” Mahiru whispered, his breath fanning Kuro.

Kuro simply yawned in response before pulling Mahiru back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: While I do like the Sloth Pair pairing, its actually hard for me to do unless its a multi chapter story (Kuro can be complex to get down after all lol)


End file.
